


Baby let's dance all night

by shiroe_sachou



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer!Gran, Just Belial being Belial, Kingdom!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou
Summary: “Let’s have a looooooot of fun tonight, shall we, Gran..?”





	Baby let's dance all night

**Author's Note:**

> Granblue Fantasy and its characters don't belong to me. I only own the idea for this short fic.  
> Enjoy~

_“You are to come to His Highness’ private chamber to entertain him.”_

 

.

 

And so that was how Gran ended up standing in front of said chamber’s grand doors, clad with his usual form-fitting blue and black dance costume.

 

_Knock knock._

 

“Your Highness, the dancer is here,” said the castle guard who led Gran.

 

“Let him in.”

 

The guard gestured Gran to enter the chamber as he opened the door. Nervousness bubbled in the pit of Gran’s stomach. What dance should he perform tonight? Was he the only one requested to come here? Why so sudden? Were there musicians and other dancers inside, already arrived ahead of him?

 

Before he knew it, the door had been closed behind his back.

 

And was that a click of lock he heard just now?

 

“Welcome...” whispered a husky yet sultry voice in his ear. “Gran. That’s your name, isn’t it?”

 

The dancer turned around in shock to see the person behind his back.

 

_(Since when? God, he really needed to stop making spacing out as his habit!)_

 

“Y-your Highness!”

 

“Belial is fine..”

 

“But-” that’s when he noticed the huge and luxurious room was quiet. _Too quiet._ No one else was there other than him and the noble.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Wondering why there’s no one but us here?” A predatorial grin widened on Belial’s face. His eyes gleamed with mischief, satisfaction and… something else. Dare he said that it’s lust?

 

“That’s because,” Belial took a step forward, leaving Gran no other choice but to step back.

 

“I,” a few more steps.

 

“Planned to have you “dance” with me,” another step. By now Gran felt the edge of the noble’s king-sized bed hitting the back of his knees. He was trapped. His whole face blazed once the implication of Belial’s words registered through his mind; the rosy, delectable blush reaching his neck and the tip of his ears. He was suddenly way too conscious of the warmth emanating from the muscular body flushed to him.

 

“On my bed.” Belial grabbed Gran’s chin with his thumb and index finger, closing whatever inches of distance left between them until he could feel Belial’s breath on his face.

 

“Let’s have a looooooot of fun tonight, shall we, Gran..?”

 

And with that, he was pushed to the bed. Belial pinned Gran on the bed by his weight, all while claiming Gran’s lips and invading his mouth like a man starved, hands roaming on Gran’s chest and stomach and thighs and _everywhere_ , and mind filled with the kinkiest ways he could do to claim Gran to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Because the unholy spirit of cliffhanger is possessing me rn TEEHEEHEE~
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
